rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Arc 8
Extermination War is the 8th Arc of Re;Kingdom. It's preceded by The Path to Glory Arc and followed by the Star's Agitation Arc. Chapters *Chapter XX – “Preparations for Obliteration” *Chapter XX – “COLLAPSE IT” *Chapter XX – “The Chaos of Destruction” *Chapter XX – “Crushed by our Sorrow” *Chapter XX – “Triumph Will Be Ours” *Chapter XX – “Conquered by Fear” *Chapter XX – “Spark of Hope” *Chapter XX – “The End Bringer of Waters, The Leviathan” *Chapter XX – “Heroes in the Midst of The Chaos” *Chapter XX – “Exterminate The End” *Chapter XX – “Breaking the Soul” *Chapter XX – “I Won’t Give Up” *Chapter XX – “Echoes of Death” *Chapter XX – “The Ripples on The Waters of Death” Summary Chapter XX - "Preparations for Obliteration" They hear a loud siren, one they had never heard before. Jens asks what is going on, to which Lisa Wilbourn does not respond to, and instead Nathan Harmonia does. He explains that it's The Endbringer Siren, and that one of the Endbringers is making their way to Priestella. Suddenly, they hear the voice of Reinhard van Astrea loud and clearly through the Meteor Siren, and reveals to the whole city that the Leviathan is making his way to the city. In addition to that, he states that all the citizens must evacuate the city and must flee to either the Underground City of Priestella, or get away from Priestella as soon as possible. Then, he states that all Knights, Mages, Warriors and Wardens must meet up at the Main Square of Priestella for preparations. However, before he ends the announcements, he adds the fact that those who don't want to fight, are free to leave, and will not be punished, giving everyone a choice. Worried, not knowing what to expect, Jens immediately heads towards the Square together with Emilia, Beatrice, Tattletale and Nathan Harmonia. Upon arriving there, Jens sees Warriors and Wardens that Legend talked about back during the Sanctuary Incident. There are at least five hundred people. It starts raining, really badly. Jens looks around and notices Victoria Glory, Assault, Miss Militia, Triumph and Aegis standing near Alexandria and Eidolon. Looking to the other side, he sees a group of Warriors, like Team History, with Sapphire, Lethias, Krista Lenz and Annie Leonhardt. He decides to not interfere with the Warriors, and walks towards the Wardens. He shares a conversation with Victoria regarding Panacea missing. Then, he starts to talk with Gallant, a Warden that he remembered back from the conversation with Legend during Arc 4. They talk about Victoria, and that if something happens, that Jens should protect her. Then, he starts to talk with Vista, another Warden he remembered back from the Sanctuary events. They discus the abilities of Leviathan, and he explores more about Vista's past. He then talks to Dragon, who looks different from what Legend told him. She gives him a bracelet to locate the Endbringer, update people's status, and more. He puts his on, and everyone gets the message "Jens - BR05 - Alive". He thanks her for that and starts a conversation to learn more about the Wardens. Soon after, he sees a kid walking towards the different direction of the panicked crowd and talks to him. He calls himself an EX Warden and names himself Regent. Tattletale and Nathan arrive, and the former is left shocked after she realizes that it's her former partner in crime. Tattletale asks about Imp, which he refuses to answer, as it should be obvious where Imp is. Tattletale explains that Regent is not a person to trust, and that he's a Master 9. Regent chuckles, and leaves after a brief conversation about the past. They return to the square, and everyone has surrounded something or someone. Breaking through the crowd, Jens, Nathan and Tattletale finally saw that Souta Furuta and Regulus Corneas were standing in the middle of the Square. After grabbing his weapon immediately, Regulus explains that it's unnecessary, as he's not here to fight Jens, and Furuta does the same. They reveal that the only possible thread against their goal are the Endbringers. Even with the help of the whole group, they would be unable to beat them. So, the only way by defeating the Leviathan, is by working together. Jens is left speechless, and does not want to believe one of them. Chapter XX - "COLLAPSE IT" They keep a short conversation with Jens, until Regulus is annoyed and refuses to talk. Then, Reinhard van Astrea arrived at the Square with 500 Royal Guards. He announces that the Leviathan can make an appearance very soon, and so requests the Teleporters and the Movers to get the highground along with the blasters. Reinhard then states that all Brute and Striker categorizes people should go as the frontline with him. Roswaal leads the blasters, and Reinhard the fighters. Before Jens can leave to join the front line, he says goodbye to Emilia and Tattletale, explaining that everything will be alright, and then left. Arriving at the front line, he stands next to Glory Girl and Sapphire, with the latter giving him a look of disgust. Suddenly, it starts raining even more, until Jens realizing it felt way heavier than water. Looking in front of him, he stands eye to eye with the Leviathan. It dashed towards the City, and a Tsunami like wave followed him. Reinhard, Furuta and Regulus dash forward towards him, with the later activating his authority to try and cut his limb off. Reinhard swung his Reid Sword, knocking him down, and sending it back flying. However, the Tsunami continues, and destroys the whole city in an instant, except for the Ice Platforms created by the Shakers. The Leviathan dashes right through the city, and an After-Echo made of water follows him, and Jens' Meteor Bracelet states all the deaths. He then sees from next to him Glory Girl flying as fast as possible towards the Endbringer. Legend and Alexandria join and her punch him high into the air. Then, Emilia from afar fires off needles of Ice towards the Endbringer. Upon landing back on the ground, the Endbringer slams the ground, and water starts to surround his body. He dashes right through some Ice Platforms, destroying them, and killing even more people. He starts to hear Tattletale inside of his head thanks to Masters from afar. Tattletale passes a message to him that he should look on his bracelet. When he does, he's left breathlessly, and has complicated feelings. He reads them out loud. "Emilia - BL05 - Deceased" and "Furuta Washuu - MR10 - Deceased". Chapter XX - "Crushed by our Sorrow" Jens collapses and falls down on a wooden platform. He starts crying and doesn't want to fight anymore. The world is wrong. It's twisted. He doesn't move until the Leviathan jumps up, whips the Ice Tower created by mages, and lands into the water again. The massive waves made Jens fall into water, and he nearly drowns, until Regulus saves him. At the brink of death due to asphyxiation, he starts to breath again. Regulus asks why in the name of god he did what he did, and Jens explains it. However, Regulus gives him a confused expression, and explains that Emilia is right there, firing Ice Magic at the Leviathan. Seeing this, Jens is confused, he then also states that Furuta is dead, which does confuse Regulus. Jens asks why Regulus saves him, as he's the one who promised to kill Jens. Annoyed, Regulus starts ranting about the philosophy regarding revenge and the goal of life. He then states that by having him dead due to an Endbringer, would be a tragedy. He rather kills Jens with his own hands. Jens and Regulus make their way towards the Leviathan. Regulus swings is hands, and releases shock waves that slices a thin layer of Leviathan's body. He swings his tail, and bashes Regulus into a broken tower, making his Aura shatter. Jens then throws his spear towards Leviathan's eye. Upon close, he analyzes it's face, and sliced one of his four eyes. The body of Leviathan starts to be covered by Water again, and explodes. Due to the strong power of water, Jens was launched back into the depths of the waters. He tried to swim up, but the Leviathan whips his own tail into the waters to create waves, and bashes Jens' back, possibly breaking his spine. He starts to lose consciousness, and nearly dies, until a red open appears next to him, and he enters it. He finds himself at the top of the Gate Tower, which was not collapsed, yet. It was shaky though. The sky is gray, and there isn't any star to be seen. However, he's unable to move. It feels like he's moving his hands, but he isn't. His nerve system is completely demolished because of that tail lash. However, he suddenly hears a voice of a woman next to him. After talking about "Whatever Should Have Happened", Raven Branwen finally shows herself, and Amy Glory shows herself as well. Amy touches Jens', and heals his Nerve System. He thanks, and asks why out of all people, Raven would help during an Endbringer attack. Raven simply answers that she wouldn't be able to live if her daughter died. Jens then asks why she left her, and is too afraid too answer, and leaves the scene, along with Panacea. Trivia *This is the first time in the canon timeline, that a one of The Endbringers makes an appearance. *The name "Extermination War" refers to the situation everyone is in. A battle to exterminate the Leviathan, while a War is going on. Navigation